1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for heating tools. More particularly, this invention relates to heated containers for tools. Even more particularly, this invention relates to electrically heated containers for hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heated tool container or box for warming tools used by an individual engaged in outdoor construction or equipment service work is quite useful. This is especially true in climates where the weather is cold for at least a portion of the year. Toolboxes for hand tools are commonly stored in unheated structures or on unheated service vehicles. Often, construction and service work require using unheated tools without the protections of gloves. Under these circumstances, a heated hand tool would greatly increase the ability of an individual to perform the required service.
Heated containers for warming an unheated item or preserving the warmth of heated items have been long known, such as heated food containers or the like.
These heated containers are provided with electrical heating devices that assist in retaining the heat for previously heated food. Typically, as may be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,524 and 5,816,646, an electric heating device is placed within the container. The heating device is connected to a source of electricity while in use. Similarly, heated lunch boxes are detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,691 and 3,808,401.
Each of the above references uses conventional heating wires or coils to provide heat within the containers. However, to accommodate heating wires or coils, a relatively bulky heating device is required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,975 there is disclosed a device for cooling an electrical powered hand tool. The device is a container equipped with an electrically powered cooling fan. However, the device is not capable of handling more than one tool at a time without becoming too large and cumbersome to be freely handled. Also, the device does not address the issue of heating a tool or heating a large number of tools.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electrically heated toolbox which heats a large number of hand tools commonly stored or used by construction and outside service personnel in unheated environments. Also, it would be desirable to provide an electrically heated toolbox which can be powered by a common vehicle battery or by a standard electrical outlet.
The electrically heated toolbox of the instant invention is designed to address the above areas of concern.